Sound the Bugle
by Spirit the Fire Dragon
Summary: Will is alone. He is fatally wounded, alone, and full of shame. Can he find the strength to carry on, to give life one more shot? First fanfic! This is taking place after the first book, but before the Burning Bridge...just to throw that out there.
1. Sound the Bugle

Sound the Bugle

By: Spirit the Fire Dragon 

_Sound the bugle now... play it just for me_  
_As the seasons change... remember how I used to be_  
_Now I can't go on...I can't even start_  
_I've got nothing left... just an empty heart._

Will was alone.

He was lying on the cold ground, staring up at the dark canopy of the trees. He felt…empty. Shameful. Regretful.

How could he have underestimated those stupid bandits? He winced slightly as a too ragged breath make pain radiate from his stomach, where the dagger still protruded. His blood soaked the ground, pooling around his splayed cloak and trembling body.

Why, he thought. Why now?

The pain didn't bother him much. Breathing was hard, but he could manage. The loss of blood was another matter that he could deal with too. But Will couldn't face the shame, the horrific shame of failing his master.

_I'm a soldier... wounded so I must give up the fight_  
_There's nothing more for me... lead me away_  
_Or leave me lying here_

Halt had sent him on a simple mission to chase down two bandits and capture them for trial. Or kill them if the need arose. Halt had trusted him to go out alone and do what he had been trained for.

And Will had failed.

Will felt tears prick behind his eyes. He didn't want Halt to be angry with him. He knew if he died now Halt would be angry. Angry for letting that bandit surprise him and stab him in the gut, and leaving him for dead.

It wasn't a good way to die, with the thought of your near father being angry at you.

_Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care_  
_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_  
_Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark_  
_Lay right down and decide not to go on_

He was done. He was five miles from Halt's cabin, in the forest, lying near dead from loss of blood. Will couldn't go on. His grasp on the dagger became slightly looser as his vision began to dim and flicker.

I'm sorry Halt.

Tug!

His Tug, loyal Tug, was back in the clearing at his campsite. Standing and waiting, waiting for his master to come back, unknowing that he was now lying in a pool of his own blood only thirty three or so meters away.

And he was still saddled and under the command of 'Silent', standing stock still when he heard the slightest sound made by man.

How could he die now, letting Tug have no chance of surviving until Halt came in a few days time…or maybe longer? That was unfair to the faithful horse. Truly unfair and wrong to such a loyal friend_. _

_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance, There's a voice that calls,_  
_"Remember who you are... if you lose yourself,_  
_Your courage soon will follow,_  
_So be strong tonight... remember who you are"_

Will set his jaw in a determined line, his teeth clenching so tight it hurt, and his grip on the dagger tightening to the point the sharp edge cut his flesh.

Tug deserved the chance to get back home.

Will grunted in pain as he pulled his leg up, in an attempt to stand. He pulled him arm from splayed on the ground so he could curl his shoulders up to lean on his elbows.

Will gasped in pain as he tightened his muscles in his core to heave himself up to a half sitting position, the dagger twisting in his gut with the movement. He ignored the pain as he pulled his other leg up, slowly, and crouched before he stood.

Grinding his teeth, Will wobbled dangerously before he mustered the strength to lurch forward at an unsteady, painful, as brisk as he would dare, walk.

_Yeah, you're a soldier now,_  
_Fighting in a battle,  
To be free once more.  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for_

Gasping for breath, he lurched along the wavering path, his hand around the dagger, caked with blood, attempting to make the dagger move as little as possible and to hold off the blood flow as much as possible.

It wasn't going too well.

Seemingly millennia's later, Will rounded a bend and saw his Tug standing in the clearing, his liquid brown eyes greeting him. Tug shook his mane quietly and with a quiet signal from Will, he trotted over to where his master was swaying like a leaf in the fall wind.

Will ran his hand along Tug's warm neck and mustered a smile. It was worth the energy to give his horse the fighting chance to live, or to be able to run back to the cabin.

Will set himself to pulling off Tug's reins and saddle, but it was hard with only one shaking hand. He moaned quietly as the saddle thudded to the ground, and Will followed its course, slipping onto the ground and cradling his wound.

Tug looked quizzically at his pale master and friend. Why are you on the ground? Tug thought, nudging his master with his muzzle. We need to get home.

Will didn't register his horse's concern. He moaned as more pain flared from the wound, pouring throughout his body and making every centimeter of his body scream. Sleep, he pleaded silently. I need to sleep.

He felt his shoulder being butted by some soft but firm force. He cracked open an eye and saw Tug's kind and completely loyal face.

"Home," he whispered to the horse, gently pushing his head away, toward where he hoped the cabin was. "Go home, Tug."

Tug turned his head back to his master, confused. You have to come with me, Tug thought. Why are you staying here?

"Go, Tug," Will insisted. "I need to stay here." When Tug still refused to budge, he forcefully pushed his horse away and yelled, "Go! Leave, Tug! Go home!"

Tug stepped back a few steps, a horrible hurt look in his intelligent eyes. He whinnied shrilly and turned quickly, galloping away down the trail that they had come from.

As Will heard his galloping fade away, tears ran freely down his face. He failed his master. He betrayed his horse.

Will choked out a sob and regretted it instantly, for pain so horrible racked through his body that it made him fall onto his side, curling into a fragile ball and waiting for death to give him mercy.

Now Will was truly alone.

**Shortish, I know. Sorry 'bout that. First fanfiction, so tell me how I did! Next chapter coming later...ish. R & R!**

**Stay Happy,**

_**Spirit** _

_(No, I have my penguin. But thanks for asking)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership any works of Brian Adams or any characters of Ranger's Apprentice. Sadly. **


	2. Guide You Home

_This is the darkest night  
Stars have all faded away  
Quiet upon this world  
Through the clouds there is a light  
We will find our way_

Tug ran.

He galloped fast through the brush, feeling almost naked without the weight of the saddle on his back and the reins around his head and muzzle.

Why did he do that? Tug thought, weaving on the uneven trail as it wound through the trees. What's wrong with him?

The little horse barreled through the familiarizing forest, each step taking him into more comfortable and recognizable area. Home, Will had said. Go home.

Tug knew whatever had happened to his master, it was not good. And the older man, Halt, could help. Abelard had told him many times when his master had saved his life and many others. Halt could help.

He had to. If he didn't, Tug didn't know what he would do.

The horse felt shame build in his chest, growing with each step he took away from his master. He knew he was betraying his master, leaving him in such a needing situation. But I'm getting help, Tug told the shame. It'll be better with help. The shame, despite his good reasoning, ignored him and grew.

_I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
And this fire will guide you home_

Pouring more speed into his sprint, he pounded on the forest floor, his thoughts filled with the scene of his master dropping to the ground and the smell of blood hanging around him, yelling at Tug to leave. Filled with the pain of the unknown, Tug could only run.

And run. And run.

And then run some more.

Tug burst through the last screen of brambles, and he found himself behind the small wooden place where Halt and his master slept. He ran around the house, and stopped in front of it.

_There is an open door_

_Somehow it feels so familiar  
We have been here before  
Through this forgotten fight  
There must be a way_

Tug stamped his feet, neighing and making much noise, as to attract the older man's attention. Abelard, from the stable, heard his frantic neighs and called: What's wrong?

Will! Tug neighed, answering Abelard and calling for the man's help. Will!

Abelard sensed the pain in his friend's calls, and he joined in despite his training, stamping his hoofs and neighing loudly.

Where was he?

_I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
And this fire will guide you home Where our hearts are wide open  
Where our promise's unbroken_

Halt heard the commotion from inside the little kitchen. Hoof beats. He waited for a moment, and he frowned as he heard shrill neighs from a horse, and the rapid stamping of hoofs. He stood just as he heard his own horse, Abelard, join in.

"What in the devil?" Halt muttered as he moved to the door and opened it, standing there and watched the little horse dance in the yard. He frowned deeper as he recognized Tug, Will's horse.

Oh no.

Tug was bareback, without reins or his saddle. Will was nowhere in sight, and Tug seemed to be impatient and even frantic, with Abelard tossing his mane from the stable, staring at him almost accusingly.

What took you so long? those eyes asked.

Halt ignored his horse and came up to the little horse. He tried to stroke his neck but Tug yanked back, dancing toward the forest where he and Will had gone not an hour before to track a pair of bandits.

Tug alone. Tug without his reins or saddle. No Will in sight.

That meant one thing. Will was hurt.

Halt knew that if Tug had left his master, he had either been seriously hurt or turned away by Will himself.

This was bad. Very, very bad.

_I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone...  
I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free_

Without another thought, Halt raced toward the small stable where Abelard was standing, ready to be saddled and rode. With an air of urgency, Halt saddled his horse and he stuffed the saddlebags with bandages and other healing tools.

He quickly jumped into the saddle and rode out toward where Tug was still waiting impatiently, shaking his head toward the trail. He stepped toward it, motioning them to follow him.

"Lead on, Tug," Halt said. Tug shook his mane and shot down the trail at a breakneck pace. Abelard shot after him, and eventually Halt was on his way toward where Will was.

Hopefully.

_I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will wait for you  
And I'll stay with you  
I will die for you (You're all I need)  
You set me free  
Set me free  
And this fire will guide you home_

**Sorry again for the shortness. I can't make it very long when I'm restricted with a song. Oh, I know this song doesn't fit too well but I had a hard time finding a good one. This is the best I came up with. Sue me. **

**I'm not going to update for a while. Long story made short. Hang in there. Tell me how I did! **

**Stay Happy,**

_**Spirit**_

_(The meaning of life: …I would explain it to you, but your head would explode)_


	3. The Fatal Wound

_I am the crisis  
I am the bitter end  
I'm gonna gun this down  
I am divided  
I am the razor edge  
There is no easy now_

Will was lost.

The lost was a kind that few could be found. The few that where found and saved could remember that day of loss and the hopelessness that only the near dead can feel.

He dimly felt his blood seep from his wound and down his sides and into the soil that he was lying upon. The soil that he had sworn to protect was now stealing away his life. He was to give back the substance that he had borrowed at the moment of life, like all men and women do at the time of death.

And death is not to be cheated. It always, _always_ wins.

As he watched the wavering leaves above him, he barely felt the dusk breeze chill his blood soaked hand. He didn't feel the pain anymore. It was lost in the melting of his feeling and nerves, that washed away his memories and vision that was speckled with colorful lights that danced in front of him.

Will tried to focus on the flashing and dancing dots, but before he was able to they danced away and swam in the areas he could only see in his peripheral vision. A small, weak smile touched his cracked lips as he related the dancing dots to his little horse, Tug, when he had first met him. He had danced out of his reach in the pen at Old Bob's.

But soon that memory melted away with the others of his life, of his soul, into the place where reality and dreams met; where life and death collided; where fantasy becomes law; where logic becomes as pliable as putty.

_Son of sorrow  
staring down forever  
with an aching view  
disenchanted  
lets go down together  
with the fatal wound_

He soon became tired of following the lights and closed his eyes, content to think and wonder. The pain was gone. It had faded and been numbed a while ago, long after he had heard Tug's hooves vanish among the sounds of the forest.

Soon he felt the urge to roll his head to the side, to hear a dim sound to his far right—but it was beyond his power, his strength. Lifting his eyelids was impossible. Moving his head? Out of the question.

Will felt the rage within him, within all humans, fade away to inner peace as his mind passed the unseen line of hope to be found and the clarity of mind that it brought. The peace brought a sense of calmness into his turmoil filled mind. The turmoil was caused by the single question: was Halt mad?

But the question faded. It faded like the blood into the soil. Like rain onto parched sand. The name faded, the memory faded, his very essence faded. The essence that had made him do all things that had brought him to this point. Attempting to steal the paper in Baron Arald's study; training so hard and faithfully; using a flaming arrow to kill the Kalkara. All this determination, the cleverness, imagination and intuition was melting away.

But then, out of the instinct that was seared into his mind from hours and hours of training, Will felt the urge to die without the dagger within his flesh. The dagger that had killed him was not to be in his being when he passed. Call it a dying wish. Call it a final hope and need.

But the energy needed to grasp the hilt and pull it out was beyond him. All the want in the world couldn't give him the strength.

_This is the real thing  
no rubber bullets now  
this is the final bow  
my breath avoids me  
my chest is in my head  
my stomach's upside down  
down_

Or could it?

Will was still lost beyond the point of found, but he wanted this. He wanted to do it for Halt. Tug. Alyss. Gilan. Baron Arald. Crowley.

His memory was seeping back, slowly trickling back with the growing determination. The thought and intention of doing one more thing was slowly bringing other memories back with it.

The memories of all his friends and peers brought the strength he needed, wanted. Feeling his limp muscles tense, he struggled to lift up his hand that had slid down to the ground up to his stomach.

Will kept on thinking of Halt and all his friends to get the strength to pull out the cursed piece of steel inside him. The thing that brought his end.

Will felt his hand meet the cold metal of the dagger right before the crosspiece. He slid his hand up to the handle and slowly gripped it with his clammy, bloodless hand.

With a sudden flare of anger that replaced his inner peace, he yanked the dagger out. Pain exploded where the numbness had set it.

_Son of sorrow  
staring down forever  
with an aching view  
disenchanted  
lets go down together  
with the fatal wound  
with the fatal wound  
with the fatal wound_

Tears ran down Will's face as he twisted to one side and threw the dagger, not aiming for anything but to get it as far away from him as possible. The metallic clang of the dagger hitting the bit on Tug's reins rang in Will's head and made him open his eyes.

He saw the dagger sitting up in the soil, its tip imbedded no longer in his flesh but in the soil. Fresh tears ran down Will's lifeless cheeks as he started to sob.

Quietly. Painfully. Lifelessly.

He could not sob longer. It took too much energy. Soon silent tears ran down his face as his eyes closed and he laid quietly, his final wish achieved.

Sometimes, the lost did not want to be found.

**Sorry for the long wait! It took FOREVER to find a good song. Eventually I just had to pick a random artist and or band (Switchfoot in this case, thanks hazelbunny!) and look through all the titles and eventually this one, title and all, seemed to fit best. **

**This was just showing how Will was losing his mind but eventually wanted to die with some, I don't know, honor. Without the steel inside of him, I guess. Who knows? Rangers are a strange breed, anyways. =D**

**Stay Happy,**

_**Spirit**_

_**(If you can't see the bright side of life, polish the dull side.)**_


	4. Keep Holding On

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Halt frowned.

He had followed Will's faithful horse, Tug, far into the forest toward the fief's border. The little horse had run unwaveringly down the fading trail with Abelard and his master in pursuit. But not a few moments ago he had slowed and paused, dancing on his light feet and shaking his mane at the cross in the path.

The fork in the path was confusing the poor horse. He hadn't noticed the second path there or on the way back, and so he wasn't sure which one to take.

Halt sat on Abelard, simmering with concern, anxiousness, and near debilitating worry. He wanted to yell at the small horse to pick a damn path, but he knew that would only scare the horse with his raised voice.

Will was alone out there somewhere, alone, scared, probably injured, and possibly dead. Maybe even captured as a slave or a hostage.

_No!_ Halt thought viciously. _He's alive! He's not a slave!_

His antsy nature was only due to the worry for his young apprentice. Will was a special boy, Halt knew, and he brought a light to Halt's dangerous life. A life without Will was too horrible to even think about. And that it was Halt who sent him out on the fateful journey that would have ended his life.

Halt shook his head angrily, and he glared at the confused horse. Eventually Halt slid from the saddle and walked to where Tug was. He stooped to the ground and studied the trampled path.

There had been a slight drought lately, and rain had not fallen for quite some time. The path was dusty and cracked, the tracks mangled and messy, unable to be read even by the eye of a Ranger.

Halt swore, pounding his fist against the dirt. He closed his eyes in frustration and ground his teeth.

_Think, Halt…Think. The bandits went north east…Will must have followed them…the trail they must have taken would have been north eastern…_

Followed by this reasoning, Halt frowned slightly as he heard the whisper of a sound. Just a ghost of steel being drawn against or from something soft.

Halt's eyes flew open as he heard a metallic clang of metal against metal. Then he heard an unexpected sound: crying. Soft. Heartbroken. Defeated.

Tug had heard it too. He whinnied shrilly and started to run toward the sound, but Halt lunged forward and started running toward it before the horse could take his first step. Tug and Abelard started after him, sprinting behind the determined man.

Halt barreled through the forest toward where the sound had been. The crying had stopped, but Halt knew exactly where it had been from. And from who.

Halt slowed as he got to the edge of the forest where it thinned from a forest to a small clearing. He saw a small figure lying on the ground, with the unmistakable dark red stain of blood pooled around it. In the dying light he saw a saddle and reins on the ground, too.

"Will," he whispered, running forward and kneeling by the dying boy's side.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Will did not respond to him. There was sweat on his brow and his hand that lad loosely over his stomach was coated with dripping blood. His eyes were closed, not squeezed shut with pain, but closed loosely with the peace that death and or near death brought.

Halt put his calloused hand on the side of Will's face, the other gently situating Will from on his side to on his back. Pressure built behind his eyes as he imagined the excruciating pain Will must have gone through, dying slowly and painfully. He looked up to Abelard, who had trotted over to him as well as Tug.

Halt scrabbled up and tore the healing supplies from the saddle bags, and again he knelt by Will's side. The young boy hadn't moved or stirred.

Halt pulled up his apprentice's shirt and grimaced as he saw the thin wound. It was not large, only three and a half centimeters long, but Halt knew it was very deep. It was caused by a dagger, slightly twisted and yanked out, tearing some of the flesh around the already fatal wound.

He saw Will's chest rise shallowly, then fall with a very small sigh. Halt grasped a small needle with stitching thread already looped through the eye of it, looking from the sharp tip to the bloody wound. His hand shook as he poised it close to the edge of the wound, and scrunching his face up, forcing himself to think it was for the best, he dug the needle into Will's flesh and started to sew up the wound.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

To Halt's great surprise, his apprentice didn't start or even whimper in pain. He just laid there, lost in the delusions and invisible universe of a bloodless mind, blind to the pain of a needle entering and exiting his flesh around the already tender skin and muscle.

Soon the wound was sewn shut, and Halt used a cloth to wipe away the blood from the wounded boy's skin and stitches. He checked quickly for other wounds but only found a few minor cuts.

Halt patted the side of Will's face, gently calling his name. When that did not rouse him, he grasped the water sack that was among the scattered supplies on the ground. He opened it, gently slipping his hand under Will's head and craning it up slightly.

"Will," Halt called, gently putting the opening of the canteen to his forehead and letting it slip down his face. "Will, open your eyes. I'm here. You're safe. We're going to go home."

That was the first time Will reacted. He moaned slightly and his head lolled to the side, his lips cracked and dry. The pain was rousing him slowly from the dreams the devastating loss of blood had caused to his mind.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Will," Halt said again, his hope flaring from a smoldering pile of kindle to a growing fire, "It's Halt. Open your eyes, son. Let me know you're okay."

Will struggled to listen to the voice that was awakening him from the beautiful blackness that he had been offered, the sleep he craved. But this voice reminded him of something, of the melted memories the person that owned that voice held many, the person he craved to make proud was here, Will reasoned slowly.

And who was that? Will decided that if he saw that person, he would remember and then be satisfied to go to sleep. The sleep was one that none awoke.

Mustering up his meek strength, he cracked open his crusty eyes and saw a glimmer of light. A thin slit of the light he was willing to give up for the rest he desired. Longing ran through his chest soon followed by regret. How could he give up the sunshine of life?

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Will opened his eyes further, sliding his eyelids up with his waning strength as to see the man who gave him the will to remember the beauty of the light. He wanted to thank him…to at least smile his gratitude…

Halt saw Will open his eyes, slowly, tentatively, but opening them all the same. Halt smiled at his awakening apprentice. He understood the seemingly impossible strength it took to resist the cursed sleep that clung to a victim.

He couldn't help smiling a little bit wider at his apprentice as he saw his brown eyes again, even if the laughter and humor was gone from it, he was just happy to see them again.

"Will," Halt soothed, using a thumb to brush some of his sweaty hair from his forehead, "It's going to be okay, Will. We're going to go home, okay?"

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Will frowned slightly, his lips opening to say something, but his dry throat betrayed him. Halt reached for the water and put the nozzle to his mouth and let a trickle of water seep down Will's throat. Will struggled for a moment then realized the man above him was helping, and let the water run down his throat and soothe his aching tissue there.

After Will had drunk his fill, Halt put the water down and managed a smile to his confused apprentice. Then Will did something that could have made Halt jump for joy. And that was saying something.

He asked a question.

"Who…are you?"

Even if a stupid one.

"Halt," he answered, realizing that smiling might screw up his usual demeanor and so he let his smile fade and looked at his apprentice with the grim look he usually assumed. "You're mentor, Will."

He saw a moment of confusion in Will's brown eyes, then understanding which was quickly followed by happiness and several other emotions that overflowed the young man.

"Halt?" he half gasped half whispered, tensing all his muscles with surprise, and that made him gasp and pinch his face in pain.

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

"Shh," Halt whispered, easing Will's head back onto the ground. He pulled off his own cloak and rolled it up into a makeshift pillow and putting it under Will's head. "I'm here. Don't fret."

Will eventually eased his cramps that racked through his body centering on the now stitched wound. He opened his eyes again and looked up at the concerned and open face of his mentor. He was shocked to see his mentor's eyes were rimmed with moisture, but they did not form crystal tears.

"Halt…" Will started, but was stopped by Halt putting a single finger over his lips. Halt wound bandages around his wound, lifting Will's body up slightly to get under his back.

Will was determined to get his answer. It was the single question that had nagged at Will since he had fallen to the ground all that time ago.

"Are…you…m…mad?"

Halt stopped what he was doing to look into the face of his apprentice. He was shocked to hear such a question. Mad? Why would he be mad at Will? He had done nothing wrong; Halt could easily say this without any facts. He knew Will enough to establish this. Halt was mad at himself. Not at Will.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Halt put his hand on the side of Will's face, his voice earnest and true. "No, Will. I'm not, never was, mad at you. Rest easy, son."

Halt saw the relief in Will's eyes, the weak smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Will sighed and closed his eyes, content that he had gotten the answer to the question he had so badly wanted. He fell into a sleep, a light, recuperation sleep that meant his body was trying to heal the dreadful wound inflicted upon it.

Halt felt tears trace down his face, slipping into his beard. His apprentice had struggled, danced on the very line of life and death for so long, endured the pain, resisted the temptation to slip away into oblivion long enough to ask him whether he was mad or not. If he was proud. If he would forgive him.

"I'm forever proud, Will. Never let anything doubt you, my son. My son…"

**Mwhahahahahahahaha! Cliff-a-hanga! Well, maybe not, but I had to say that. I feel I've tortured you, my faithful readers, long enough. It is time for Halt to arrive! I personally love Halt. He's my favorite character.**

**The song I chose this time, Keep Holding On, is from one of my favorite stories, Eragon. The movie sucked though.**

**Anyways, just to throw this out there, I wrote this in about forty five minutes. So, if it makes no sense what-so-ever or there are mistakes in it, please tell me. I'm rather tired, so I don't think I caught any when I re-re-re-read it.**

**Tell me how I did!**

**Stay Happy,**

_**Spirit**_

_(If you Eskimo on me, I'll be really mad.) _


	5. You'll Be In My Heart

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry _

Halt closed his eyes.

He slowly wiped away the soft tears from his face. He hadn't cried for years. He had forgotten the immense sadness that the tears fed on, the clenching that it brought to his gut. After a long moment, he opened his eyes and looked down at his sleeping apprentice.

He slipped his arm under Will's shoulders and carefully lifted him up, using his other hand to slip off his blood stained cloak. His shirt was stained as well, but Halt didn't have an extra for him. Halt grabbed his own cloak from the ground and slipped it on the young man, providing warmth and a sense of comfort and ease.

Halt now looked at the two horses. How was he going to get Will home? He didn't have anything for a proper litter. He could strap to saplings together with a saddle blanket. As he looked around, he frowned as he saw no saplings the right size for his purpose.

That idea was out. Halt could carry him the entire way. It would be smooth, but it would take so long. And it would be hard on Halt; walking five miles, carrying a sixteen year old, even if a small one wasn't fun.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry _

The best thing to do was probably to lean Will against him, while riding on Abelard and Tug following. It would be rough, even if he was on a Ranger horse, but it was faster than walking.

With that problem solved, Halt turned to see Abelard already standing next to him, ready to be ridden. Halt looked down at Will and back up at Abelard's saddle. Even if it wasn't that far up, it seemed like a million miles away right now.

Halt took a deep breath and slipped his arms under Will's knees and his shoulders. He pulled up one knee and braced himself, slowly lifting Will up while he struggled to stand and not let Will nose dive into the blood soaked ground.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more _

Halt stood, slowly and carefully lifting Will up into Abelard's saddle. He got him up sidesaddle, and then pulled his other leg over and held him in place as he swung up behind the injured boy, leaning Will against his chest. He gathered the reins and turned Abelard around, but frowned as he saw Will's weapons—quiver, bow, and his saxe knife—on the ground.

Halt frowned deeper. "Damn." He shrugged off his own long bow and had Abelard trot over to where his recurve bow was on the ground. He easily hooked the light piece of wood and set it on his lap, between Will and his own body.

Then he did the same for the quiver, hanging it from the saddlebags. Then the real problem reared its ugly face. Halt frowned as he saw the saxe glittering in the grass, reflecting the light of a crescent moon. He looked at his bow and sighed, then slipped his bow on his shoulders. He could either waste time trying to fetch a knife, or he could save Will's life.

And Will was more important to Halt than a knife.

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

With that thought, he turned Abelard around, slipping his arm around Will to hold him in place and started toward home. He signaled his horse to go as softly as he could. And yet that wasn't soft enough. Will moaned as the jolting of a trotting horse made spasms of pain rack through his body. He rolled his head to the side, trying to shift and make the pain stop.

Halt winced at the sound of his apprentice fighting the pain. The way here had seemed like a few millenniums had passed since he had left his cabin and found Will, broken and bleeding. But the ride there, on a careful, trotting horse with an injured apprentice seemed to take ten million times longer.

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

Halt's eyes constantly flicked back and forth between the dark forest and his moaning apprentice, expecting somehow that the bandits would attack him and finish the job they had started. Halt almost wanted them to. He would have liked to see them dare attack him, with all the fury building up in his chest that replaced his fear for the death of Will.

Now that he knew Will wasn't dead and was probably going to live, the magnitude of the entire situation weighed down on Halt. He had a band of murdering,—they had killed a woman sometime back during a robbery—ruthless bandits running around his fief and he had an injured apprentice.

Halt frowned, his eyes flicking to his left as he heard a twig crack. But Abelard showed no interest, besides twisting his ear toward it, and kept on trotting softly on the forest path, Tug following behind. Halt narrowed his eyes, his heart racing, trying to see the bandits that were hidden in the shadows of the forest.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

But his common sense soon overruled this instinctive fear. Abelard and Tug, faithful and trained Ranger horses, showed no sign of interest to the sounds that seemed magnified to Halt, and gave no alarms for any close by strangers. So, Halt relaxed his tense muscles and gently leaned the side of his face to the crown of Will's head. He blinked his eyes and let out a deep breath, whispering comforts to Will as he continued to battle the fierce pain.

Days seemed to pass before Halt began to recognize the forest around him. Though, he had lived here for the nigh of twenty five or so years, and he knew the forest around his cabin like the back of his hand. So even if he knew the area, it seemed to be several more days before he started to feel really at home.

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

Soon he was growing anxious. As he rounded each bend, around each tree, he though it was _that _one that was right behind his cabin. Then as he passed it he realized it wasn't, and he'd spot another tree and think it was _that_ one. How could he have mistaken the one before it for the tree? And it went on…and on…and on.

Halt sighed, frustrated. When was he going to get home?

Just as he finished the thought, he rounded a bend and found himself before the practice targets Will shot at everyday.

Halt let out a deep breath and went around to the front. He whispered to Will, "We're home, son. We're home."

Then he dropped Will's bow to the ground and slipped off, following the piece of wood. He supported Will and gently pulled him off the saddle, carrying him like before.

"I'll tend to you guys later," Halt called softly to the horses as they grazed in the yard. Abelard neighed in answer and resumed grazing.

He kicked in the door, not bothering to try to open it, and walked swiftly up to his room. Halt pushed that door open with his shoulder and gently laid Will down on the soft bed. He rubbed Will's hair back from his forehead and looked tenderly down to his apprentice.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_We'll show them together cause_

Halt smiled softly, throwing away his normal grim demeanor, and he looked at Will and back to the horses. He finally made a decision and sprinted outside and quickly tended to the animals before he ran back up to Will, grabbing fresh bandages and ointments for his apprentice.

He unwound the wrappings and rubbed the salve on the stitched, slightly weeping wound and rewrapped it. Halt then threw the other ones away and dragged a chair next to Will's bedside, leaning back and looking down at him.

_You'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from the start  
Now and forever more_

After a while of thinking and watching Will's gentle breathing, he decided he would fetch a healer in the morning. Halt could handle him till then.

Halt then closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the night and Will's peaceful breathing.

Everything was going to be alright.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart [you'll be here in my heart]  
No matter what they say [I'll be with you]  
You'll be in my heart, always [I'll be there…]  
Always_

_I'll be with you.  
When I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always_

**Whoa! Sorry for the long wait and stuff. I had a hard time finding a song, choosing it, writing the actual chapter, putting in the verses in the right places so it wasn't too jumbled and sloppy. Not sure if I did a good job or not. Meh.**

**I know the verses are, like, right against each other but I had a short chapter and an ÜBER long song. *Head explodes and pieces of my brains fly everywhere***

**Okay, now the hard part comes in here. I'm not good at recovery and that kind of stuff and blah. I know how the story is supposed to go and how it's going to end but I never really thought about all the little details that come along with it. =/ Call it a manufacturing flaw…in both me and my story.**

**I forgot to put this in my other chapters (whoops…) but I don't own anything from RA or anything of Phil Collins's, Rebecca Kneubuhl & Gabriel Mann (Guide You Home), Switchfoot (The Fatal Wound),****Avril Lavigne (Keep Holding On) so yeah. Don't sue me or anything.**

**I have really nothing else to say. Except… snagilooh, efil ruoy rof nur! **

_**Stay Happy,**_

_**Spirit**_

_**(If Life hands you skittles, eat them.)**_


	6. I'll Stand By You

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too_

Will was afraid.

He didn't believe what he was seeing. He was atop a dark, slate cliff. The sky around him was foreboding and filled with gray thunderclouds, the actual sky black and illuminated by flashes of constant lightning. The wind was blowing hard, making Will's hair fly behind him and his Ranger cloak snap. His eyes watered as the wind didn't relent and he continued to look out at the bleak landscape. The ground was black and dark, shadowed and unfertile.

He turned finally and looked at the cliff was had found himself upon. He was at the peak of the dark rock that sprouted from the dark ground, looming and throwing a deep shadow over the already black ground. The rock was steep up to the point he was at, and it was stand able for several meters.

And what was standing there made Will's eyes widen and the blood drain from his face, shivers shooting up his spine.

The Kalkara.

It was standing there, hunched and glaring at him from only a few meters away. Its giant claws glinted in the sporadic light of the lightning. The matted fur was un-punctured and free of a flaming arrow, rippling slightly when the monster flexed his claws. Those horrible eyes were locked on Will's feeble, defenseless body.

Fear shot through Will's body as the beast took a step toward him. Then another and another. But then, just as Will was opening his mouth to scream, another figure lumbered around the evil monster. It was an animal, large and angry.

The boar.

The furious, bloody boar screamed at the tiny figure. The beast scraped his hoofs against the dark slate and threw his head; the massive tusks glinted in the lightning.

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

_How are they alive? _Will screamed and took a step back, ignoring the painful urge to look into the Kalkara's blood red eyes. The boar slowly advanced on him, as did the Kalkara. They fanned out slightly, so Will couldn't run to the side or down the middle between them.

Now would be a good time to mention that Will didn't have his bow, knives or arrows. He was completely defenseless.

Will screamed again, his heart pounding and the fear making Will incapable of thinking. He felt sweat run down his neck, the wind making him shiver. He stepped back again, screaming again and again.

He took another step back and felt his heel hover over thin air. He glanced back and saw he was at the very edge of the cliff.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

Halt sprang up in his chair. The room was dark and he couldn't sense anyone in the room or moving, besides the withering boy in the bed. He looked down at Will, wondering what had woken him up so violently.

Then Will screamed.

It was a blood curling scream, filled with absolute fear and pain. Will arched his back and his arms flew up to protect his face. His body was racked his spasms of pain.

"Will!" He grabbed Will's wrists and pinned them down at his sides. He winced as Will screamed again, his face pinched with pain and his hair plastered to his head by sweat. Halt guessed he was in the midst of a nightmare. He gently shook the boy, trying to wake him up.

"Will! It isn't real! Wake up!" he kept repeated the same thing, raising his voice to reach Will and overcome the terrified screams.

Suddenly, Will's eyes snapped open and his body jumped up. He tried to sit up and either hunch over or sprint away. But Halt held him down as Will's eyes snapped to his face and stared at him. After a long moment his tense muscles relaxed and tears welled in his eyes.

_So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

"Halt." He winced and gasped as he felt the pain of his wound. Tears ran down his face and Halt let go of his wrists, sitting down in the chair and rubbing the sides of the boy's young face. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"You're okay, Will. You're safe. I'm right here." He continued comforting the injured boy as he cried with the fear of the nightmare. Soon, Will stifled his tears and managed to calm his breathing. He opened his now red, swollen eyes.

_When you're standing at the crossroads, _

_Don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, _

_Cause even if you're wrong_

Halt looked down at the scared young man before him. He rubbed back his hair and simply looked at him. After a long time, he said in a soft voice, "Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better."

Will took a deep breath and shivered. The covers on his shoulders had been kicked off sometime during the nightmare. Halt automatically pulled them up to his chin, tucking him in so he wouldn't be cold. Will closed his eyes and slowly whispered the entire nightmare to his mentor.

_I'll stand by you, _

_I'll stand by you, _

_won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you._

"They started coming toward me…I didn't know what to do. I looked down and…and…" More tears ran down his face as he told him of his deepest fears. "I j-jumped. For the f-first time in m-my life, I was s-scared of h-heights when I f-fell…"

Halt felt a twinge of sadness as Will began crying again. But it wasn't as sad or frightened as before. He knew of Will's seemingly steel nerve when it came to heights, climbing, and jumping. For Will to be scared when he jumped and was falling, it meant he was truly terrified.

_Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you_.

"Will…" Halt stroked the injured boy's face with his thumb. "You know it wasn't real. The boar and the Kalkara and dead and gone, forever. No amount of anything could bring them back. They're only alive in here." He put his thumb in the middle of Will's forehead. "And they are ten times as terrifying in there. But, you know that they're dead. But the scary part, I know, is that no one can protect you when they're inside as your deepest fear. But, I'm always here, and they can't hurt you." Halt looked deep into Will's red, puffy eyes. "I promise."

Will gazed into his mentor's eyes for a long time before he sighed and relaxed. Halt was right. He felt the older man take his hand and hold it comfortingly. The nervousness in his heart dissipated. Halt was here. He was safe.

_And when, when the night falls on you baby,_

_you're feeling all alone,  
You won't be on your own,_

_I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you_

Halt leaned over Will, and gently pressed a kiss on his forehead. He sat back and saw Will smile, ever so slightly, and relax completely .

Will fell asleep and no more nightmares plagued his mind that night.

He was safe.

_Take me in into your darkest hour _

_And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

**Phew! This chapter was ÜBER hard. I HATE writing recovery because…because….well, to put it nicely, I suck at it. *sigh* I'm good at the comforting and angst and what not, I hope/think, but not recovery. Be nice please…**

**ANYWAYS, sorry it took so long! The song wasn't hard to choose, but the actual writing of it *COUGH COUGH COUGH* **

**Oh, please be nice. This was hard to write. It took me…however long it took to write. Tell me any mistakes I made. =) I'm almost scared to ask, but R & R! **

**UGH! *screams* The verses are all stupid! Excuse that, please. My computer is BEING VERY SUCKY**__**and won't let me fix it. I know. So please don't tell me.**

**Stay Happy (not possible right now),**

_**Spirit**_

_(One of my friends: You have to invite me to your party! I-_

_Me: No! You can't tell me what to do! You are not God!)_


	7. Lean On Me

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

Will was tired.

He woke slowly, opening his eyes tentatively and looking around. He registered himself not in his bed, but in a bigger, more comfortable one. Then he saw he was, in fact, in Halt's room. At first he had thought Halt had moved the bigger bed in his room or that he had never noticed how comfortable his own bed had been.

Actually being in Halt's bedroom made a lot more sense.

Then he heard an unexpected sound: snoring. He rolled his head over and saw Halt himself sitting in a chair, his hand on the bed holding Will's, his head in his chest as he slept. His back was arched, and Will guessed it had to be a very uncomfortable position to fall asleep in.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

Will slowly looked down at his clammy hand and that was when he felt Halt's warm hand holding his. He blinked his eyes and frowned, ever so slightly. His mind was filled with strange and confusing images, all just floating around and making no sense.

He shifted and groaned quietly, feeling a throbbing ache form in his stomach. It throbbed with his pulse and flared when he took a breath. He grimaced and slowly looked where his stomach was, covered in several blankets. Why was it hurting so much?

He slowly lifted his other hand—the one that wasn't in Halt's sleepy grasp—and put it where the pain was. Instantly, the extra weight made him yelp and cringe.

Halt yanked his head up and jumped up, the chair toppling backwards, his hand tightening around Will's as he woke violently from sleep.

He was about to pin Will's arms down before he saw Will awake and confused. He relaxed and smiled, ever so slightly, and went to sit back down.

And he proceeded to fall onto the ground and roll onto his back with a loud thud.

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

Halt groaned, suddenly feeling very clumsy and tired. He rolled to his side and stood up, surprised he hadn't broken his neck when his head had whiplashed back and hit the hard floorboards.

Will, despite the pain and confusing thoughts, couldn't help but crack a smile. He remembered enough that Halt falling down was something to remember. Halt rubbed the small of his back and righted the chair before sitting back down with a small grunt.

"Will," Halt said, putting his hand to Will's sweaty forehead, ignoring the pain growing in his back. Thank God, his fever had broken.

Will frowned slightly at the older man's touch, his smile fading quickly. His brain was shorted out. He recognized Halt, the room he was in, but he couldn't remember how he had gotten hurt or any events afterwards.

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

"Ha…lt?" Will croaked, blinking his eyes. "How…?"

"Shh," Halt said, putting a cool rag to his forehead. But he was glad he was talking and awake. He had been so worried.

So, Will obediently closed his mouth and let Halt dab his warm, but not fever hot, forehead and peel off one of the blankets piled on him. He closed his eyes and opened them once he heard Halt sit back down and sigh.

Once Halt sat back down, he asked, "What h-happened?"

Halt looked at Will in confusion. Did the boy mean just now or how he had gotten hurt? Then he saw the pure confusion in those beautiful brown eyes and knew he meant the latter.

"Remember, Will? You went to track some bandits and got…" he hesitated here, trying to find the kindest word to use. Unable to find a better word, he continued, "stabbed and left for dead. You made Tug go home?"

Will frowned deeply, recognizing some of those scenes in the jumble of random memories. Putting them in the order his mentor described, he strung them together and they made enough logical sense to appease his confusion.

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

Halt saw the bulk of the confusion in Will's eyes melt away and they were replaced with curiosity.

"What day is it?" Will felt his stomach grumble, confusing him more. He had had breakfast before he had left to track the bandits. Why would he be hungry already? It had only been yesterday that the incident had occurred…right?

Halt's face fell slightly as he realized Will didn't understand quite yet. He sighed, rubbing his tired face. He sat back in his chair.

"Will…your injury took a very large toll on you. You were hurt on Monday **(1)**, and today its Friday…You've been in and out of consciousness ever since you got home. You've had a fever for three days and the local healer couldn't do anything for you besides things for the wound."

Will's eyes widened. He had been in a near coma state for almost _four days? _He was shocked he had even lived. No wonder Halt had slept next to him, flipped out when he had yelped, and fell backwards where he had thought the chair was when even Will had heard it topple back. He had been probably watching over him 24/7, falling asleep by accident.

"Wha…?"

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

Halt rubbed some brown hair out of Will's eyes. "Take it easy, son. You're healing nicely. Soon you'll be healed completely and we'll go out for those bandits."

Hearing Halt talk and tell him what they were going to do after he got better made Will relax. It told him he _was_ going to get better and he _was_ going to help and not get punished for failing his master.

Halt stood up slowly, grimacing as he felt his back crack. He defiantly had ricked his back. "I'll get you something to drink, Will, and maybe something small to eat. Stay here and please, _don't do anything stupid._"

And with that pleasant order, he left the room swiftly and went downstairs to the kitchen. **(2)**

So Will laid there and bit the inside of his cheek, twiddling his thumbs and looking around Halt's room casually. He had learned he was in faltering coma for four days, remembered he had been stabbed, nearly died, and been found and mended, that he had debilitating nightmares four or five times a night, but somehow, some way, he didn't feel overwhelmed.

Just hungry.

_Lean on me..._

**Yay! I'm happy now. And hungry…anyways, I **_**hate**_** doing this, but I had to put the little number thingies in because I didn't know and or am too lazy to check. I hate doing that because it makes me feel like it's not an actual story but of amateurish. No offense to people who do that. -_-' That's just how I feel.**

**(1) I didn't remember if they used 'Monday' or like, 'oneday' or something. I vaguely remember something about a Sixday…or maybe that was in another book…**

**(2) I can't remember if Halt's cabin has a second story. Well, now it does. ^_^**

**I'm having a really hard time finding good songs. Like, I'm trying to find the mood in the chapter and then find a song that actually relates to it…Sigh. If anyone has sad/angst/recovery/comfort songs for upcoming chapters, please tell me. Ones that I haven't used, either. **

**R & R! Disclaimer: I do not own RA or anything by Bill Withers or by the Pretenders**

**Stay Happy,**

**Spirit**

_(*eats twizzlers* I'm sorry! I'm just hungry after this chapter…)_


	8. Once In Every Lifetime

_It's time to move out of the darkness  
Use what you feel inside  
Your faith alone will guide you  
Feel the turning tide_

The weeks following Will's awakening proved the hardest in the recovery. His pride was bruised and battered to an unrecognizable pulp and his insides were no better off.

The healer came every other day to tweak his medication and to check up on his wound. He was very worried about the internal damage done by the dagger. He said it could heal on its own if the dagger didn't pierce any organs, but if it did, it could spell a very messy death.

And so Halt and Will waited in a tense atmosphere as days crawled by, the wound on the outside healing nicely but they were unable to see what play beneath the surface.

And Will was bored.

After overcoming the nightmares of him dying a painful death in bed, he grew bored and irritated. He complained constantly and Halt took that as a sign of recovery—complaining meant he was starting to feel better and his body wanted to use some of the stored energy supposed to be used for healing.

But even that pearl of wisdom didn't appease the growing boredom that Will felt.

At first, he listened to the sounds outside. Then he tried to sleep, but that grew boring quickly. Occasionally Halt would lay a map on the bed and they would do some minor geography training, but only for little snippets of time and not every day. Then he started talking to himself, wondering out loud and just having a two sided conversation with himself. Sometimes it would grow to an argument, which he, of course, lost.

It was the second week when Halt came into the room with a new spring in his step. Not literally, of course. Halt had reverted back to his normal, grim old self. But the deliberateness in his step made Will straighten and stop counting the boards in the ceiling.

"It's time, Will. I'll help you get dressed, and we can go outside for a bit. Its time you got some fresh air."

_It's n your heart, it's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believing  
I know you know, deep inside  
That your time has come_

And so Halt helped the young man sit up in bed and helped him change into some clothes. He had put the young boy in nightclothes the morning after he had woken up since he didn't want to have to move an unconscious and sensitive apprentice.

After he was dressed, Halt pulled Will's arm around his shoulders and lifted him up to stand. Will swayed and felt Halt's arm go around him for support. So after Halt made sure Will was able to stand, he helped him out of the cabin and onto the porch.

Halt watched as Will sat heavily on the veranda and took deep breaths of air. He loved the freshness and coolness of the morning air. He smiled and rubbed his face and clasped his hands, settling them in his lap and hunching his back contently.

Halt sat next to his apprentice and leaned back, wincing as he felt the sore muscles in his lower back stretch. Will noticed the discomfort but didn't comment on it. He thought it would be unwise.

"It feels good to be out," Will said after a while, not looking at his mentor.

Halt nodded but didn't respond. He looked up at the pink clouds and watched them turn slowly to white as the sun rose in the sky.

"Can you help me go take care of Tug, Halt?" Will eventually asked.

_Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far from home_

Halt thought about it for a while and stood after a long moment. "Fine. But don't tire yourself out." Halt helped the younger man stand and walk slowly over to the stables.

Tug saw his master walking slowly toward him and he neighed happily, shaking his mane. Will smiled at his horse and wrapped his arms happily around his horse's strong, sleek neck. He hung from Tug's neck for a while and eventually stood slowly and leaned on Tug, looking in his liquid brown eyes.

Tug snorted and pulled on a strand of his Will's hair, yanking it gently in a show of affection. Will laughed and rubbed Tug's muzzle, gently taking a brush from Halt as he offered it to him.

Will jabbered to Tug as he brushed his mane, loving being able to do something other than count the boards in the ceiling and lose arguments with himself.

Soon, seemingly minutes later, Halt put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Don't tire yourself out, Will. I think you should go back to bed."

Will started to argue but Halt led him back inside the cabin and back to the bed. Will sighed and stared up at the ceiling, frowning.

Minutes later, he was sleeping soundly.

Halt watched in satisfaction from the veranda as Tug cantered past, Will sitting proudly on his back. He went around the looping path again, smiling wide the entire time.

_Trust in your path, you've been chosen  
Become your destiny  
Lead and they will follow you  
Your truth will set you free_

Two months had passed since Will had been injured. The weeks following of worrying and anxiousness proved to be futile, since Will showed no signs of discomfort after the external wound healed.

The healer had assured them that there probably weren't any organs damaged and the body healed itself nicely, and Will would be back to normal within a few months.

And the healer was right. Will was as healthy as an ox, riding on Tug and practicing archery every day for hours just like before. Halt crossed his arms and leaned back, smiling smugly as he heard Will laughing at something on the trail, not too far away.

The trail looped with a few of the paths toward the castle and the town, running in a wavy circle around the cabin. Will went on this trail a few times a day, as well as going down to town for some mundane provisions.

Will was different since the attack. He was more restless, as if the energy he wasted lying in bed for a month and a half still lay unused. He was also more cautious—as in he took extra precautions than he was taught.

_It's n your heart, it's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believing  
I know you know, deep inside  
That your time has come_

He didn't want a repeat of what had happened. The next time, he felt he won't be as lucky to be either strong enough to get to Tug or even be in his mentor's fief.

Other than that, Will was back to his cheery, question-filled self.

But there was one thing that needed to be taken care of.

Will slowed Tug and trotted over to where Halt was lounging. He looked down at his mentor seriously.

"Halt, I've wanted to ask for a while now. What even happened to those bandits?"

Halt frowned and sighed. "They, for some reason, slowed in attacks when you were recovering. It seems fitting you ask today—they struck again last night. Robbed the next town's market and killed a passerby."

Will set his face determinedly and a stubborn, fierce light sparkled in his eyes. "I want to go after them, Halt. I want to prove that I can finish them."

"I know you can," Halt said gently. "But what if—"

_Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far from home_

"We can't worry about the 'what ifs', Halt," Will interrupted. "I want to give them what they deserve. Show them how a real man fights."

Halt looked up at his apprentice's face and saw the broken pride that Will wanted so desperately to repair. And the only way to do that was to finish the men who broke it in the first place.

"I trust you, Will," Halt said, standing up slowly. "Get your things. I'll give you the report, too." He slowly turned and walked inside.

Will stepped down from the saddle and hurriedly went to his room and got the things he would need and stuffed them in the saddlebags. Halt gave him a scroll and patted his back.

"Go, Will. Get back as soon as you can." Will nodded and quickly hugged his mentor before jumping into the saddle and galloping toward the very trail he had used two months before.

Halt watched after him with expressionless eyes.

_Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far from home_

**Kay, there is chapter 8! **

**Ahem, this is not the last chapter. Sound the Bugle has nine chapters—I made it official about three minutes ago after I finished this chapter. I've noticed that this story started out sad, and then went to suspense, then fluff, then more fluff, and now to end with a little memento of the entire story. Can you guess what it will be? **

**Other than that, I have nothing to say. Besides a disclaimer: I don't own RA or anything by Jem. This song always reminds me of Eragon. (Yes, it is in the soundtrack for the movie, but the movie sucked, so it reminds me of the book.) Any Eragon-lovers out there agree with me? PS, I did shorten this song by one verse because the chapter was too short. You're not missing anything—it was only another 'man can move a mountain'.**

**You might have noticed this chapter did not start with a three word sentence. I couldn't think of one that fit. -_-***

**Love ya guys! One more chapter. Good thing or bad thing, I wonder?**

**Stay Happy,**

_**Spirit**_

_(Have you ever wondered why baby shirts can be so inappropriate? I once saw one that said 'That's what she said.' Wtf? Another at the same store said 'I cry when ugly people hold me.')_


	9. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

Will was content.

He was riding on Tug, the small horse walking on slowly through the brush. He was riding back to the cabin slowly, in no rush. He felt the anger that had boiled in his chest vanish and be replaced by contentment.

It was a strange type of contentment, though. He did not feel at ease, but like he had set out to do something and had accomplished it. He, after some deep thought, realized what he had wanted was revenge.

The bandits had not been too hard to track. After he had got to the town they had struck in, he got a few tips by seeing and not being seen in a bar, and followed them easily.

After he had found their camp, he had known that was when he was to repay the men who nearly killed him without putting up a real fight.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**He was crouching in the brush, totally concealed with his cloak around him and he was sitting completely motionless. His recurve bow was held in his hand, drawn taught, and an arrow already nocked on the string. **_

_**He was watching as the group of eight bandits sat around a rather large campfire. They all had mugs of ale and were roaring around with laughter, jesting loudly under the velvet sky.**_

_**They were totally oblivious to the threat that crouches hidden in the brush.**_

_**Will frowned and his hand brushed against his gut, where he could still feel the vicious scar through his shirt.**_

_Now dance f*cker dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_**The apprentice's eyes traveled around the fire and he slowly—very slowly—raised the bow and drew back the arrow soundlessly. **_

_**Today, he gave no mercy. The men had not given him mercy, so he would return the favor.**_

_**He found his target, the man with his back to him, and released his finger's grip on the string. **_

_**The arrow flew with a soft whistle and sliced through the man's throat and stuck there, blood spraying out in front of him and burning in the fire. The bandits gasped and yelled, scrabbling up. **_

_**Before they could act, three more arrows were on their way and three bandits never got to their feet. **_

_**The remaining four were confused and terrified—they had seen four of their companions die and they had no idea where the attacker was, or how many. By the rapidness of the shots, the least drunken man, the leader of the group, estimated there were three or four archers shooting at them. **_

_**Will released one more arrow, hitting the left most bandit between the eyes. Then he stood, unsheathing his saxe and throwing knife and slinging his bow across his shoulders beforehand. **_

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

_**The bandits were flabbergasted that only this young **__**boy**__** was responsible for five of their comrades' deaths, within the span of ten seconds. **_

_**The bandit closest to Will reacted the fastest and had unsheathed his sword when he had scrabbled up. He swung a wild, not-thought-through cut to his neck. Will reacted with lightning fast reflexes and ducked under the wild blow, his saxe stabbing the man between the ribs. **_

_**He pulled his knife out of the dying man's body just in time to block an overhand cut from the second to last bandit. He blocked almost disdainfully several times before he found his opportunity and stabbed his saxe into the bandit's armpit. **_

_**The bandit fell with a strangled cry and Will's eyes flicked to the bandit's leader. The man had scrabbled for his sword and now stood on the other side of the fire, staring at the boy who killed all of his men easily. **_

"_**Who…are y-you?" The leader stuttered, trying so desperately to keep his voice from trembling. **_

"_**What?" Will asked with malice, starting in a slow circle toward him. "You don't remember me?" **_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

"_**Rem-member you? What-t are you t-talking a-about?"**_

_**Will watched the man take several steps backwards but his back hit a tree, and he dared not move out of the way as Will stepped forward again, close enough to talk comfortably but out of the range of the longer weapon the leader carried. **_

"_**I can't believe you don't remember. Too much ale has clouded your brain. Two months ago, in the forest, just before dusk. You figured out a man was following you. You snuck up on him and stabbed him yourself. Do you remember?" **_

_**The bandit leader struggled to remember. What the boy was saying was ringing a bell, somewhere. He thought back and eventually remembered—he could see the young boy's eyes clearly, showing pain as he fell to the ground. **_

"_**I don't understand what that has to do wi—" Comprehension dawned and the bandit's eyes grew large, his mouth gaping open and making soundless screams. **_

"_**You'r-re h-him-m…" **_

_When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_**Will smiled grimly at the man as he took another step forward. "You didn't think what would happen if I lived, did you? How you would fall. Who would bring your end. You didn't think that the boy lying in the grass could have been the man who would finish you. You're dying now because of your own mistake." **_

_**After his little, angry speech, Will drove the saxe into the leader's gut, exactly where the man had two months ago. The leader gasped, slipping down to the ground. Will pulled his knife out of the man and looked at the evil man who nearly killed him. **_

"_**At least I have the decency to make it quick," Will told the man, and stabbed him in the heart to make his end come faster. **_

_**After the deed was done, Will walked back to Tug and rode to the village they had most recently attacked and alerted them the bandits were dead and told them the place where their bodies lay. **_

_**Then he started back slowly toward home. **_

_Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me_

_There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

Will was still riding home, about six miles away, as he finished rethinking about what he had just done. He felt the bandit's blood on his hands, staining them beyond sight, and wondered if he would eventually feel guilty, and if it was exactly a bad thing.

He let Tug led the way, since the little horse knew his way back from here. Will would lead him when there was a fork in the path, but other than that, Tug would follow the thin path toward home.

The thought of the man who killed him being dead at his own hand sent mixed emotions through his gut and shivers down his spine. Killing was not a very enjoyable thing, but it was necessary in the profession of a Ranger.

It almost brought bile to his mouth thinking of stealing someone's life away from them, watching the light fade from their wide eyes. Goosebumps ran down his arms uncomfortably and he ran one arm down the other, trying to make them go away.

Tug felt his master's discomfort and neighed softly, shaking his head as well, He turned his head slightly and master and steed met eyes to...eye. Will nodded to Tug and rubbed his mane, thanking his horse softly.

The horse had said no words. But all the comfort in the world had been in that single look.

_Now dance, f*cker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

They rode in silence for a long time before they came into an eerily familiar clearing. It was quite small and the grass was high around the cleared path. But Will had a horrible sense of Déjà vu overcome him.

He slowed Tug and looked around, feeling bugs crawl in his stomach. This was _the place_ where he had nearly died, all that time ago.

He looked around for a long time before he slipped down from the saddle and crouched down by a partially sunken spread of long grass. He parted it and looked at the soil.

Will recognized the place almost instantly. He had fallen here, and the crushed grass had grown slower than the rest, showing to a trained eye where something heavy had lain. He also thought the amount of blood the grass had soaked up must not have been very good for the health of the vegetation.

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust deceived!_

He sat down heavily and sat there, hands on the grass and his legs slightly cross-legged, his back hunched. His eyes were distant as he thought about the pain of that night, the night that would change everything.

He never thought he would find the exact spot where he had nearly died, before he had found the strength to go and save Tug. He never thought he would ever go in the very clearing, let alone find the spot.

It was _really_ creepy.

Will eventually stirred himself from his deep, wandering thoughts and slowly stood up, his gaze traveling slowly around the clearing, seeing the trees wave at him and the grass swing slowly with the gentle wind.

He sighed and turned away from the scene, slowly mounting Tug and nudging him with his boots and Tug started again toward home once more. Hopefully, they wouldn't run into any more painful memories.

He was not to be so lucky.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

The pair of horse and master rode through the evening lit forest silently, master lost in thought and horse wondering why he was. They came to another clearing and this time, Will felt his gut clench drastically more than before.

He stopped Tug and sat with grim surprise as he looked around the small glade Tug had been in, where he had lain close to death from the severe loss of blood and also where Halt had found him.

But something else had stopped him, not just the actual place, but a dim sparkle in the long grass and the feeling of something of great value close to his person.

Maybe not of money value, but of memory.

Will got off of Tug and walked slowly, almost fearfully, toward where he had seen the dull sparkle of steel in the grass. He crouched and parted the grass with his hands and his eyes widened when he saw a rusty, dim dagger in the grass. It was not a special looking dagger, but an ordinary weapon of no worth.

_Now dance, f*cker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
So dance, f*cker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

"I don't believe it…" Will whispered, his hand gripping the weapon and remembering the exact feel of it two months ago. This dagger was the one that had left the scar in his flesh and in his mind.

Will was shocked it was still here. He wondered if anyone came this way, or if anyone could have seen it, covered with growing long grass and a rust coat.

The apprentice lifted it up and turned it slowly from side to side; the dying light of dusk lighting up the few specks of clouded steel there was on the blade. The rest was covered with the rust.

If this dagger was still here, point still in the dirt, he realized that his saxe knife might still be here.

Halt, when Will had asked, had told him he never went back for the saxe. He had been too worried that if he left for so long, for such a trivial thing, that Will might panic if he had woken from one of his near constant nightmares.

So Will held the dagger as he went searching for his old saxe. It wasn't that hard to find, since it wasn't too far from where the dagger was. He remembered he had thrown it from where he had been lying, and the saxe had been next to him.

He parted the grass and low and behold, there lay a rusty saxe knife in the dirt. He reached for it and looked it over. The grip felt the same, the knife near the same to what it had looked like two months before, besides the rust and the dirtiness of the hilt and pommel.

Will looked back to Tug to show him the heavy knife.

"Do you believe it, Tug?" He asked softly. His horse responded with a somewhat shrug. It was more like a leg lift that made his shoulders go pointedly up and down.

"Neither can I," Will said, ignoring the weird look his horse gave him when he turned back to the spot.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

After a long, long time, Will stood and looked at the two weapons in his hands. He looked at one to the other, wondering what to do with them.

The decision came soon after and as if this decided something in a silent, ever-binding way, he dropped both of the weapons and they fell into the long grass and vanished.

It was like he was forgiving the men for what they did. For what they took, for what they stole. He was forgetting what had happened and moving on.

Life throws curves at you that you can't and won't expect. But the trick is to not dwell on them, because you can't take it back or do anything to change it. To forgive who wronged you, to think of who love you, to remember who you are and keep on moving forward.

After all, the story of life is the best one to tell, and the most entertaining to write.

_Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away  
Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

**Finished! Fin! The End! Bum bum BUMMMM!**

**Did anyone guess that he would find the saxe knife? Anyone at all? I was planning for Halt to actually go back before they (yes, both of them) went to kill the bandits and stuff. But then it never made its way onto my screen. So, this is how Sound the Bugle ends! **

**I didn't think this was how it was going to end, to tell you the truth. I thought it was going to be a simple, two or three chapter thing that no one would want me to finish. But now I'm getting death threats to finish it. O_o Now that is irony.**

**I LOVE this song. No, not just because it swears. It inspired a story, of course, but I never finished it because my friend England and I tried to write it together but it failed. Epically. **

**Tell me what you think. Of the story as a whole or just the chapter. ^-^ I don't mind. I want all of your opinions, though! So please, R & R!**

**Stay Happy,**

**Spirit**


End file.
